


Birds and Booze

by AzraelGFG



Series: A Family Hound [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Daddy Sandor, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Married Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Sandor POV, first time drunk, parenting, teenage daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sandor and Sansa plan a relaxed evening at home when they get a call regarding their daughter...





	Birds and Booze

“See you tomorrow,” Serena said.

“Alright,” Sansa said. “Have fun and drink responsibly,” Sandor added as they said goodbye to their daughter.

She had been invited to the birthday party of a classmate and she would have a sleepover afterward at a friend of her.

“We sure will have and yes I won’t drink too much,” his daughter said and hugged them both before she left.

Serena left their flat to take the bus.

“So it’s only us tonight,” Sansa said smiling after closing the door.

“Aye,” Sandor said and kissed his wife.

He and Sansa didn’t have much time alone lately. Sansa had often worked into the evening, due to a study she was about to publish, while also having to take care of several bachelor and master students and their thesis’.

Sandor didn’t have much time either. The company he worked for had signed a large contract with a shipyard in Lennisport for a new class of container ships and he had to make all the CAD simulation for the engine compartment.

That had meant he had spent countless hours on the models and even more on the simulations until he had eliminated every possible design flaw.

They had both often felt simply exhausted in the evening. They often just fallen asleep watching TV in bed.

They didn’t even have sex in over a month, even though they both wanted it. They had once a few weeks ago just fallen asleep in each other’s arms as they had started to make out.

“What do you think about making dinner, watching a movie and who knows what happens during the movie,” Sansa suggested with a small smirk.

“Sounds great, little bird,” Sandor said and kissed his wife.

They both went to the kitchen and Sandor started to chop vegetables and cut the meat, while Sansa started the water for the rice.

As the water with the rice boiled, Sandor cooked the red dornish curry. In the meantime, Sansa tidied up the living room.

“Do you want to have a taste?” Sandor asked and Sansa came to the kitchen.

Sandor held out a spoon to her with the sauce and Sandor watched her as she had a taste.

He waited for her reaction and she smiled up.

“Delicious.”

“Thanks,” Sandor said and Sansa took another spoon.

“Very good,” she said and got plates from the cupboard.

“What do you think of that wine?” Sandor asked and got a bottle of a half-dry red from the Reach from the wine shelf.

“Yes, I think that will match good,” Sansa said as she prepared the plates.

Sandor opened the bottle and poured them each a glass.

They sat down at their dining table and toasted to each other.

“To my wife,” he said.

“And my husband,” Sansa said.

They started to eat and Sansa told him that it was really delicious.

“So how is your study going? You haven’t mentioned much about it lately,” Sandor said.

“It’s done. I sent it to the publisher this morning. It will be printed next week and be published in next month’s issue.”

“That’s great,” he said.

“I hope so.”

“I am sure it’s a big breakthrough in science.”

“Thanks, Sandor,” she said. “Its good to hear that sometimes, when you have no idea if that what you do every day is for any use.”

“Your job at least has a use someday hopefully. Mine only makes my bosses richer,” he said with a shrug.

“What you do is important too,” Sansa said.

“Thanks for lying,” Sandor said chuckling. “You have an idea what movie we could watch?”

“Not yet. Serena is the movie expert of our family,” Sansa said.

“That’s true.”

They finished their dinner and Sandor took the plates and quickly washed them up, while Sansa looked for a movie in their Netflix library.

“I think I found one,” Sansa called from the living room and Sandor refilled their glasses before he returned to the living room.

“What movie is it?” he asked sitting down on the couch.

“The Revenant,” Sansa said. “Serena mentioned that it’s a great movie.”

“Okay,” Sandor said and Sansa started the movie.

The movie indeed was great. The shots of nature were outstanding and Sandor could really sense the feeling of being alone in the wilderness.

Sansa was snuggled up to his side as they watched the movie and it felt great to finally have this quality time with his wife.

As the movie ended and Sansa turned the TV off. Sandor had a look at the clock. It was nearly twelve o’clock.

“What do you think about some Mommy-Daddy-time?” Sansa suggested with a smirk.

“I’d like that very much,” Sandor said and Sansa straddled him on the couch. It reminded Sandor of the countless making-out sessions when they both still had been students.

Sansa started to kiss his jawline when his phone started to ring.

“Fuck me,” Sandor muttered and took it out of his pants. He saw that Serena was calling.

“Yes, tiny bird?” he asked.

“Yes, hello, is there Serena’s father?” a male voice asked from the other side.

“Who asks?” Sandor said.

“Ohh, yes sir, I am Edric. Your daughter is at my party,” the boy said respectfully. He couldn’t remember if he had ever been called ‘sir’.

“Where is my daughter, when you use her phone?” he asked and Sansa looked at him questioning getting off his lap.

“I am just calling because Serena is pretty drunk and wants to go home. She mentioned that she wanted to sleepover at her friend, but her friend called me earlier that she got sick and wasn’t here. She wanted to take the bus or cab, but I don’t have a good feeling about it, so I suggested to her I could call you and you might pick her up if that’s okay for you?”

“That’s very prudent of you, Edric. Of course, we pick her up. Just give us your address and will be on our way immediately.”

“Okay, thank you, Mr. Stark. I am at Young Wolfs Avenue 7. You know where this is?”

“Yes, it's not that far we’ll be there soon,” Sandor said.

“Okay, thank you. See you soon,” Edric said and hung up.

“What happened?” Sansa asked concerned. “Has something happened to Serena?”

“No, don’t worry. Her friend where she was supposed to stay got sick and so Serena wants to go home, but she seems to be a bit drunk and Edric, who invited her, doesn’t want her to go alone by bus or cab in that state,” Sandor quickly explained.

They quickly put on their shoes and Sansa locked the door before they went down to their car.

“You know where to drive?” Sansa asked.

“Yes, Edric told me,” he said and started the engine.

They drove in silence, while the radio played the latest hits.

“Don’t be mad at Serena,” Sansa said.

“Why should I be mad?” Sandor asked.

“Because you told her not to drink too much,” Sansa said.

“I am not mad. Everybody has to make experiences with alcohol to know their personal limit. I’d be mad though if she had gone home alone in that state without calling us to pick her up,” Sandor explained.

“Good, because I’d be mad then as well,” Sansa said looking out of the window. “I still remember my first party where I drank too much…” Sansa said with a sigh. “I think I’ve never drunk that many Tequila shots ever again.”

Sandor laughed.

“I remember that one time at a university party after one exam…” Sandor said. “Or should I say ‘I don’t remember too much about it, thanks to the booze’.”

Sansa chuckled and shook her head amused.

They drove into a suburban area and Sandor looked at the numbers so they wouldn’t miss the house.

“Nice area,” Sansa mentioned.

“Yeah…” Sandor said casually.

“I think I see them,” Sansa said and pointed to the house where a boy was already waving at them. Some benches stood in the front yard and Sandor saw Serena sitting on one of them.

Sandor parked the car and Sansa got out first. Sandor followed his wife.

“You must be Edric right?” Sansa asked the boy who already held his hand out to his wife.

“Yes, ma’me,” he said.

“Happy Birthday,” Sansa said as she shook his hand.

“Thanks, Ms. Stark,” the boy kindly said, before he turned to Sandor and held out his hand. “Mr. Stark.”

Sandor shook his hand and noticed that the boy gave a firm handshake.

“Happy Birthday from me as well,” Sandor said. “How old did you become?”

“Sixteen, sir,” he said. “My parents were so kind to allow me to hold a house party alone. I only had beer but it seems some people brought vodka and tequila without my knowledge.”

“It was kind of you to call us,” Sansa said.

“No problem,” Edric said. “I wouldn’t let her take the bus or cab in that state. If I hadn’t reached you by phone I would have left a voice mail and let her sleep on the couch tonight,” he said and Sandor heard that this wasn’t just an empty saying by him, because he stood in front of Serena’s parents.

Sandor couldn’t hear any music from inside the house or see any other guest at the party.

“Is the party still going on?” Sandor asked.

“No, it ended an hour ago. The neighbors are pretty uptight about noise in the evening. The last guests left shortly after I called you. They offered to take Serena to the bus station, but I didn’t trust them since they were even drunker than she is.”

“I amm not drunk…” Serena mumbled from her seat and Sandor nearly started to laugh, how drunk his daughter was.

“I ammm juuust a lllittle tipsy…” Serena said and made a gesture with her finger to prove her point.

“Of course, you aren’t drunk, darling,” Sandor said amused and helped his daughter up from her seat.

“Seeee? I can go alone,” she said and she didn’t even notice Sandor’s arm around her shoulders to keep her as steady as possible.

“Thaaangs for the invitationnn,” Serena slurred and hugged Edric, who hugged her back a bit awkwardly. “It was soooo much fun…”

“It was,” Edric said. “Thanks for coming.”

Sandor helped his daughter into the car before he returned to his wife and Edric to say goodbye.

“I hope you are not mad at her or me,” he said a bit awkwardly. “I swear I didn’t know there was booze.”

“No, don’t worry lad,” Sandor said. “We all have been young we know how parties like this go. It was very responsible of you though to keep an eye out for her and don’t leave her alone.”

“Yes, indeed,” Sansa said.

“Thanks. I hope she doesn’t feel too bad tomorrow,” Edric said slightly amused.

Sandor shrugged.

“Everybody has to experience their first real hangover,” he said and laughed and held out his hand.

Edric shook it before he did the same to Sansa’s.

“Come home safely,” Edric said as they got into the car.

“Thank you,” Sansa said as she got in.

Sandor drove away and saw in the rearview mirror how Serena waved at Edric before she turned around and smiled to herself.

“So it was a good party wasn’t it?” Sandor asked.

“Yeeeeees…” Serena said and laughed. “It was soo much fun…I swear I had only three beers…”

“Three beers and…?” Sansa asked amused looking over to Sandor.

“And one glassss of vodka redbull… and a few tequila shotsss…and that one mixxx of Fanta and Jaegermeister…”

“That sounds like quite a lot,” Sandor said.

“Nononono,” Serena slurred and Sandor had to contain his laughter. “I drank them quickly so it wasn’t a lot.”

Sansa giggled next to him.

“It was kind of Edric to call us,” Sansa said to him and he agreed.

“Yeeees, that’s Edric…” Serena slurred from the backseat. “He isss always that kind…that’s why I like him so much…he is always kind to me and everyone else.”

“It seems he likes you then,” Sansa said and smirked at Sandor.

“I likeeee him too, veryyyy much to be honest, but that’s a secrettt….” Serena said and put her finger in front of her mouth. “Psssssssst, nobody can know…”

“We won’t tell anyone, tiny bird,” Sandor said amused.

They had reached their home and Sandor parked the car.

“We are home,” he announced.

“Goood,” Serena slurred. “I don’t feel too well.”

“Then we better hurry,” Sansa said and helped her daughter outside and walked head, while Sandor locked the car before he followed his ladies inside.

As he entered their apartment, he could already hear Serena puke in the bathroom. Sandor went to the bathroom and saw Sansa kneel next to their daughter, holding her hair. Sansa rubbed their daughters back.

“Let it all out, darling. You will feel better afterward.”

Sandor went to the kitchen and got Serena a bottle of water and a bucket from beneath the sink. He went to Serena’s room and put the bottle on her nightstand and the bucket next to her bed.

Sansa entered the room leading Serena on her arm.

“Drink the water, tiny bird. It will help with the hangover,” Sandor said and kissed his daughter’s cheek before he left the room so she could undress with the help of her mother.

Sandor sat down in the living room and decided to watch the news on tv until Sansa would have brought Serena to bed.

It didn’t take that long though until Sansa sat down next to him and started to laugh.

“Gods…” Sansa said. “She is so me when she is drunk,” Sansa said laughing.

“I know,” Sandor said laughing himself.

“You think we should keep an eye on her tonight?” she asked.

“No, I don’t think so. She got a bucket in case she has to puke again and she got water to stay hydrated. We should go to bed as well,” Sandor said.

“You are right. And if she needs something, she will call for us.”

“Exactly.”

They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Sandor had one last look into Serena's room, finding his daughter asleep before they entered their bedroom.

Sandor got rid of his clothes and slipped under the blanket, watching Sansa as she undressed.

Sansa slipped under the blanket next to him and snuggled up to him before moving close to his ear.

“So, where did we stop, when we were interrupted earlier?” Sansa asked seductively and Sandor already felt himself become hard.

***

The next morning, he was up early, as usual, preparing breakfast. Sansa came soon after him into the kitchen much to his surprise. It seemed yesterday’s late-night sex had taken the exhaustion of the last couple of months away.

“Smells good,” Sansa said as she helped herself with a coffee as Sandor was frying the bacon.

Sandor heard Serena’s door open and shortly after the bathroom door.

“It seems our youngest is awake,” he said with a smirk.

“Seems so,” Sansa said and sat down at the kitchen table.

Sandor put some eggs and bacon and put it on the table in front of Sansa, where his wife was just reading an article on her tablet.

“Thanks,” Sansa said and took a sip from her coffee.

From the corner of his eye, Sandor saw his daughter standing in the door.

“Good morning, tiny bird,” he said.

“Not so loud please…” Serena groaned and entered the kitchen. Her hair was a little tangled and her eyes weren’t really open yet.

“Some eggs and bacon?” he asked. “That will help with the hangover.”

“Okay…” Serena said and slumped down on her chair.

“How are you feeling darling?” Sansa asked.

“Ughhh…my head feels twice the size and everything hurts…” Serena said.

“That’s what usually happens when you drink too much,” Sandor said amused and put a plate with eggs and bacon in front of his daughter.

“I will never drink anything ever again…”

“Everybody says so and then the next party comes,” Sansa said amused.

“At least you now know your limit,” Sandor said and sat down himself.

“Yes…” Serena said and started to eat.

“So…does Edric go to your class?” Sansa asked innocently to start a conversation.

Sandor took a sip from his coffee to hide his smile at the way Serena blushed at the question.

He was sure they would probably become more than just ‘classmates’.

The End.


End file.
